The Skeleton in the Closet
by J.D. Castle
Summary: Yes, I'm still working on "Where We Begin." However, this little scenario has been kicking around my head since "The Doctor in the Photo." What will it take for Booth to become Booth again? It's chapters also, but not as long as Where We Begin is heading.
1. What If

this little scenario has been kicking around my head since "The Doctor in the Photo." What will it take for Booth to become Booth again?

Chapter 1  
What If...

Booth is driving in his SUV and he is pissed. It's 10 am and he's called Bones three times this morning - no answer. He's even tried Camille. Nothing. Well, fine. He can get his team to go look at this body. He doesn't need Bones and her squint squad. He doesn't even know why he still bothers with this partnership anymore. He has a great girlfriend, a happy son, and he is Special Agent Seeley Booth. He thinks about the hot quickie he'd had with Hannah before she left for the NATO summit in France. Yeah, he definitely does not need Bones. With that, he takes the turn-off to the crime scene. When she starts complaining about compromised remains, he will enjoy reminding her that if she'd picked up her phone it wouldn't have happened.

It's now 1pm. His guys have bagged and tagged everything. Taken pictures, etc. He's having the entire mess sent to the Jeffersonian. He's trying not to wonder about the small skeleton: It had been found in a closest of this foreclosed mansion - locked up in an old traveler's chest. It had to be a child, a toddler... The gravedigger is in jail, and besides, she'd never dealt with children so young... babies. He thinks about her threat about someone worse than her, but shakes it off. God knows there are enough psycho-killers out there. They don't all have to be connected. He glances down at his phone. Nothing. No messages, no texts. What the hell? He decides to drive over there. She's probably buried in limbo, oblivious to the time. However, that doesn't explain Camille. She'd call him back. Yeah, they haven't spoken much in a while, but still...

"What if something's happened?" That tiny prick of conscious whispers to him. Booth quickly brushes it off. "Come on, Booth, nothing's happened." Bones has been avoiding him since that night in the rain. That night when - well, it doesn't matter. It's not even something he needs to think about. She is _not_ like that doctor, and he isn't that guy. Anyway, she's been her normal, annoying self since then - aside from the avoidance stuff, and frankly, until today, he hasn't minded it. Not at all. He hasn't mentioned the situation to Hannah, or anyone else for that matter. "Too little, too late, little Miss Mortisha," he chuckles to himself, "I've got my golden Barbie now." What the hell had he been thinking back then? This little stunt of not picking up the phone was just more avoidance crap. Hell, for all he knew, she may have run off to Zimbabwe or some other mixed up, war-torn country. Whatever.

The first thing he notices when he enters the lab is how quiet it is. The only person on the platform is Wendall. He appears to piecing together some very clean bones. He slides his card through the reader and heads up.

"Hey, Wendall! I see they've got you doing all the work around here today. Where the heck is everyone?"

Wendall, turns slowly to look at him. His eyes are red, and he quickly brushes away a tear. "Shit." thinks Booth, "Something _is_ wrong." A cold chill runs down his spine.

"Wendall, what's going on? I tried calling Dr. Brennan this morning..."

At the words "Dr. Brennan" Wendall's eyes well up with tears again and he turns away from Booth. That chill spreads through the rest of Booth's body. He steps closer to the man. "Wendall, what. is. going. on?"

"There was an accident this morning...Dr. Saroyan got this call from the hospital."

"What hospital?"

"George Washington."

"When?"

"Around 10. She shut down the lab for the day..."

This is bad. Camille shut down the lab? This morning?

"...the guy was drunk, hit her dead on..."

Booth clicks back into the conversation, "Dr. Brennan was hit by a drunk driver this morning?"

"Yes."

Wendall's tears, the lab shut down..."Did she survive the crash?"

Wendall is silent a moment.

"WENDALL! DID SHE - "

"She was still alive when the hospital called...they weren't sure..."

Booth turns on his heel and runs down the stairs, out of the lab. Bones . Car crash. Barely alive. This morning. Rain, tears, "I missed my chance."

"No, Bones. No, you didn't."

He's unaware of saying the words aloud, nor of the tears streaming down his face as he climbs into his vehicle. Soon he is speeding down the street, siren blaring, heading towards G.W. Hospital.


	2. Broken Bones

Chapter 2

Broken Bones

Booth knows he probably scared the admittance staff when he stormed in demanding to know where Dr. Temperance Brennan was. As they started with the runaround he'd flashed his FBI badge and made it very clear that if her whereabouts weren't immediately released to him they would be charged with obstruction of justice.

Now, he's standing in the elevator. It's 2pm and she'd been brought in at 8:46am. The Jeffersonian had been called because the paramedics found her lab id card on her. That probably put the call in to Camille at at around 9:20am. "Which means between 9:20 this morning and now... " The elevator doors opened and he could see them: Cam, Angela & Hodgins, even Sweets. No one has bothered to call him.

He walks slowly towards them. Cam sees him first. Her eyes widen in surprise and it feels like a stab in the heart. Even Camille thought he wouldn't care..."but why would she think otherwise, Booth?" The tiny voice in his head wouldn't let him off the hook. "You've spent months making sure everyone knew that you were over Bones. You cut the squints out of your life. You even missed Jack & Angela's big baby announcement." He'd said some mean things, too. Not to Bones, but about her: to Caroline, Hannah, even to other agents - when her communication skills were less than perfect. He'd been silent when agents suggested that she needed a good lay to sweeten her disposition. He feels the bile swirling in his stomach. By the time he is close enough to say anything, the desire to confront the lack of communication has vanished. Angela is asleep against Hodgins shoulder, her tear-stained face belied the comfortable appearance. Sweets is leaned back against the wall, eyes closed. Cam rises to greet him.

"Booth..."

"I stopped by the lab. Wendall told me."

"I'm sorry, it just didn't -"

"- occur to you to call me. I got that...I deserve it."

"Booth -"

"How, how is she?"

He watches as Cam looks away from him. "We don't know."

He could have let it go, but he's known Camille way too long to let her get away with the safe answer. He touches her arm, willing her to look at him, when she does, he gets straight to the point.

"What do you know?"

Cam sighs, and wills the tears to stay back.

"You'd better come sit down."

She leads him across the waiting room - away from the squints.

"It's bad. She came in with severe hypovolemic shock, massive internal bleeding - they didn't know from exactly where - a punctured lung, four broken ribs, a fractured pelvic bone, a broken femur, and some head trauma. She's had two blood transfusions, and she went into surgery about five minutes after we got here. That's all I know."

Each statement feels like a punch in the gut. Camille's an ex-cop, a doctor, a coroner...she knows the mess she's describing. Booth suspects Jack would also if he heard it. They know the odds of -

"No news is good news, Booth. The longer she's in the better chance that they're cleaning up the mess."

Booth is looking right through her, and she don't know if he's heard what she's said. He is crying, but in that stoic Booth fashion. Tears just fall, unacknowledged; there is no whimper or cry out. His hands grip the arm rests of the chair until his knuckles are white. Cam has known him for nearly twenty years now, a cocky young army solider when she had just graduated the academy out of high school, but she has never seen him quite like this, not even when he came back from Kosovo.

"I wanted to be over her."

"Don't do this, Booth."

"I know why you didn't think to call, Cam. I've been a real loser lately, avoiding the lab, snapping at B -"

Cam grabs his shoulders and shakes him.

"Booth, STOP IT! This isn't about you. It's about Dr. Brennan making it off that table alive and being here to help her if she does. There will be plenty of time to discuss the ways you've been a complete s.o.b. at a later date."

Cam's words are sharp, but by the end of them she's smiling - and Booth is too, a tiny upturn at the corners of his lips. Sometimes he needs to be shocked into seeing things. Like today.

"What the hell is HE doing here!"

Angela's voice booms across the room. Talk about timing. Booth's eyes turn to the floor as Angela and her baby bump get up and storm over to Cam and Booth.

"After EVERYTHING, Seeley - and believe me, I KNOW everything - you have the nerve to show up here? Like, really? Why? Why bother to pretend to care about her now? Why don't you -"

"Dr. Saroyan?"

Angela stops mid-sentence as a doctor calls for Cam. She walks over quickly, motioning for the others to stay put.

"Yes, that's me."

"Well, she's made through this initial surgery. We were able to remove the spleen and a part of the liver to clear the blood from the peritoneum cavity. However, there were several bleeders surrounding the pelvic fracture which continued to leak blood, causing the need for the second transfusion. Simultaneously, Dr. Franklin was working to reduce the brain pressure from the epidural hemotona - which was successful. Finally the blood flow from the femur break was addressed and the bone was set. We've induced a chemical coma to give the body minimal activity in order to facilitate healing. She will, of course be on a ventilator as the lung puncture needs time to heal...We will be monitoring her very closely for the next 72 hours in the intensive care unit."

"Can we see her?"

Booth's quiet voice startles Cam. She hadn't realized he had followed her, with Angela close behind. She wonders how much they've heard. She glances over at Hodgins, only to realize he's already walking towards them. Only Sweets is just blinking awake.

"In about a hour. We need to get her down into intensive care first, and then just for a few minutes."

Booth just nods.

"Thank you, Dr. Meyers." Cam's eyes are shiny as she speaks.

"I'll come back when you can go see her."

With that the doctor turns and leaves. Before anyone can say another word, Angela glares at Booth.

"He is not seeing her."

Hodgins hand rests on her waist. "Honey, calm down, it's -"

" She needs to rest, be peaceful. Hearing his voice will not be peaceful for her."

"Then I won't speak."

With that, Booth walks back across the room. He sits down in the same chair as before - away from everyone else. Jack holds Angela back with a whispered, "not now, Ang," and manages to get her to go sit down with him.

Cam looks across the room. Booth is sitting, head bowed, seemingly staring at the floor. She wonders if he's in prayer. From the corner of her eye she sees Sweets move as if to go try and talk to Booth. She quells him with a single look and he heads towards the men's room instead.

Booth wonders how he let things get so far. Hannah had been a fun fling. Just a pretty blond to keep his mind off of the woman who hadn't called or even written. He'd been angry, bitter. She'd looked so...hopeful at the airport. She looked like she wanted whatever was driving her to leave to bring her back to him. Like she WANTED things between them to work out. Then, there was just...silence. Silence and guns firing. Teaching young guys to think in terms of targets and not people when they were shooting. A skill he wished to God he didn't have. When they told him to keep an eye on the pretty blond reporter it was a welcome diversion. When she'd said she'd like to thank him for rescuing her the last thing he'd expected was to have her drop to her knees and suck him off. It was hard not to like a girl like that. Then he came home and saw Bones again. She'd been so HAPPY to see him - and it had infuriated him.

He should have caught it that day on the steps. Her "no" had been incredulous when he'd asked if she met anyone. She'd paused before asking if he had. "And you loved shoving Hannah's picture in her face." He knew he'd never see the woman again, but he'd made it seem like he would...and then he'd made that mean comment about Bones to Caroline and she'd laughed...

"I guess that's when it started." he thinks.

It became easier to dismiss her then, easier to say she wasn't anything to him but the woman he worked with. Especially when Hannah showed up and asked to move in. He started staying further and further away from them all. He and Bones were always at odds, yet her and Hannah seemed to be fine with each other. Fine, until that night in the rain. Booth told himself he was following her because he didn't want his partner to get herself killed. Like it or not, Bones was why he had the highest solved ratio at the bureau. He wasn't about to lose that because just because the woman was a bit weird.

He'd believed every word he said that night. Sure he'd felt some pity for her, but he wanted it to be damn clear that SHE had blown it. She'd humiliated him that night, even though he took back the offer quickly so it wouldn't seem like it was a big deal. He'd taken it back and made sure she knew he wouldn't be waiting around for her. Yeah, that night, he sure showed her. He even started toying with idea of marrying Hannah... No wonder no one thought he'd care about...today. Anyone who had observed him over the last few months saw a guy who dumped all his friends for this new love in his life. They believed it because he'd convinced himself that Bones meant nothing to him. Now he is facing the possibility of there being nothing of her in his life - and life in general - at all.

Booth chokes back a sob and runs to the men's room. Even with the door closed, everyone in the waiting room can hear him throwing up.


	3. If Only

When Booth staggers out the stall, Sweets is standing right there.

"Christ, kid, you mind if I go wash my hands?"

"You just threw up."

"Yeah. Glad to know those degrees of yours are so useful."

Booth pushes past Sweets to the row of sinks and washes his hands. Sweets follows him.

"Are you sick with some kind of virus? Because, if you are, you shouldn't -"

" - I'm not sick, Sweets! Now, leave me alone!"

"Then your reaction must be caused by some kind of emotional distress."

Booth turns, and the fury on his face has Sweets take a step back. Booth's voice is low and dangerous, but gets increasing louder as he speaks.

"Are you trying to shrink me? Now? Or are you just here to say 'I told you so.' Fine. Yes. I'm in emotional distress. Yes. You were right, I never stopped loving her. But, you, YOU, and your stupid shrink talk is what started this mess in the first place! If YOU hadn't been pushing me to be the gambler, to take a chance, I would have kept my mouth shut and WAITED, which is what Gordon said! I would -"

"You're right."

Booth is stunned into silence by Sweets quiet admission.

"I got too enmeshed in your lives. I didn't take my own trauma on the train into account, and transferred my issues of risk-taking to you."

Sweets can't quite look Booth in the eyes and is tearing up as he speaks.

"I didn't know how to fix it. I knew something had gone down. I could see you were in some kind of denial, but didn't know why...until Dr. Brennan came to see me a couple of weeks ago."

He manages to finally meet Booth's eyes. "I'm sorry, Booth, if only I -"

"Forget about it kid." Booth's rage dissipates as quickly as it came.

"I'd never taken your advice before, don't know why I suddenly thought it was a good idea."

"I do."

What?"

"I know why. And it is my fault. I triggered you."

Booth laughs. "Triggered me?" Sweets, I'm not a gun, I just carry -

"Your gambling addiction. I triggered it. I KNOW better than to use the language of a client's addictive behavior to make a therapeutic point. I didn't even THINK about it until Dr. Brennan relayed the conversation."

His gambling addiction? Booth stares at Sweets a long moment. His gambling addiction. The conversation of that night replays through his head. The kid is right. He can't even remember the last time he went to a GA meeting, a couple of years, maybe more. He didn't even recognize the terminology when Sweets used it. Which means...

"It's really not your fault, kid. You didn't hold a gun to my head when you make your suggestion." Eyes tearing up, he clasps Sweets shoulder, "The most important thing now is that she make it through this. She's got to make it through this."

Sweets nods "Yeah. That's all that matters."

As they exit the men's room they nearly run into Hodgins.

"Whoa! Dude!"

Hodgins looks sheepish. "Sorry, man. Cam just told me to get my butt in here to make sure Booth hadn't killed you."

All three men chuckle, but Booth feels a pang of sadness. He's missed these guys, missed the camaraderie, the 'boys against the girls' bonding, the caring...He's unaware that he's drifted into his own thoughts until Hodgins touches his arm.

"Hey, Booth...you ok?"

Booth blinks back to the present and looks at them both.

"No. I don't think I've been ok for a long time."

Hodgins nods. "Yeah...it happens."

There's a moment of awkward silence.

"Well, I'm gonna get Ang some apple juice and crackers from the cafeteria. You guys want anything?"

"Agent Booth here could probably use the same thing -or not."

Booth smiles inwardly. It's still so easy to scare the kid with just a look. Still, he might have a point; his mouth does taste kind of gross. He pulls out his wallet.

"Grab me a sprite if they've got it."

He hands Hodgins a few dollars, "The kid here will take a root-beer."

"Hey!"

Booth turns to look at Sweets, "What, you no longer like root-beer?"

"Yes, I like root-beer, but -"

"I'm outta here." says Hodgins with a laugh.

Across the room, Angela is sitting with Cam and glaring at Booth.

"He's acting like he [i]belongs[/i] here.

"He does, Angela."

"How can you say that? He's been -"

"Relationships are complicated, he and Dr. Brennan are -"

"Don't say another word, Cam."

Angela's voice is like steel, but her eyes are tearing as she moves to get up.

"Brennan is in there fighting for her [i]life,[/i] so don't you dare say anything, ANYTHING, about her being complicated, or weird, or ANYTHING! She has more heart than ALL of us, and he just -"

"You're right, Ang."

Neither woman had seen Booth approaching them.

"She has more heart than anyone and she'd do anything for me -no matter how much it hurt her."

"You're damn right!"

"I wish she knew just how great she is, how big and open a heart...she has. I wish I'd remembered the truth about her and how hard it is for her to believe it."

"Booth, you couldn't remember those things about her because you can't remember those things about yourself."

Cam's quiet statement startles them both with its truth. Angela recovers first.

"This isn't about him, it's about Brennan! He should have never gone there if -"

" - and he wouldn't have if it weren't for me." Sweets cuts in.

Sweets has been quietly following the conversation, and could see the situation needed to be halted.

"So, if you want to blame someone, blame me. I certainly do. Every day for the last two weeks I've been thinking, 'if only I hadn't said it that way, if only I'd been more aware of my own trauma.' Booth, he's been kicking himself with 'If only I'd been more patient.' And I'm sure we all are thinking some form of 'if only' about Dr. Brennan's accident; 'if only she'd come in later, or earlier. If only the guy wasn't drunk.' The reality is, none of those things happened, and wishing isn't going to change anything. All it does is keep us from being present for what's happening right now. Dr. Brennan is fighting for her life, Angela. Don't you think she should have all the good vibes she can get?"

As Angela slowly nods, Cam smiles. It's moments like this that help her believe that Lance Sweets does, in fact, have two doctorates.


	4. Answers and Questions

O.K. I just figured out how authors add comments to their stories. LOL! So, I just want to say THANK YOU, for all the reviews, story alerts, and favorites! I'm glad people are enjoying it. 3

Angela knows Sweets is right. Bren needs every good vibe and prayer available. Still the memory of Brennan, eyes red from crying, clothes still wet...

She wouldn't even had known, but after the day in the lab she'd taken it upon herself to check in on her. After two unanswered phone calls she insisted on going over to Brennan's - "just to make sure." Hodgins almost came with her and only relented when she'd promised to call him when she arrived.

That night she heard everything. It had been a bit of a shock. Yeah, she'd known Bren was stressed out when she left, noticed there was something slightly off about Booth and Brennan's relationship. It hadn't surprised her when Bren told her she had to figure out her relationship with Booth, nor when she'd said that in Maluka she'd realized that she was, in fact, in love with Booth. Angela had sensed some new awareness in her friend, despite Brennan's denial at the time.

When Hannah came to town, she'd felt bad for Bren, but since Brennan seemed to be taking it well, she went along with it. Even when she'd noticed Booth was being less than kind to Bren.

She hadn't understood Booth's behavior until that night, and then Angela's inner rage exploded. Booth must have been out of his mind! He tells Brennan out of nowhere that he'd like to try having a romantic relationship with Bren, to "give it a shot," followed by talk of couples being together for 30, 40, 50 years.

Yeah, right, he was "that guy." Clearly he'd been talking out his ass since 30 seconds later he'd rescinded his offer. At the time she'd snorted and mumbled, "I've had guys work harder to get me to go. to the movies." At that, Brennan started crying again, and Angela had held her as she sobbed, and Angela hated him: for opening a door and expecting Brennan to run through, for making her think about leaving her safe world and start to wonder if she could be enough, love enough. She'd thought Booth had been the one other person who got Bren the way she did. Clearly, she'd been wrong.

Sweets is still talking, something about how they all just cared deeply for Dr. Brennan. Angela fixes her eyes on Booth.

"I don't know if that's why Booth is here, Sweets. Maybe he just feels guilty for throwing her away."

Cam and Sweets are shocked by her words, while Booth looks like he's been slapped. Yet, he's the one who answers.

"Guilty can't begin to cover how I feel Ang. Guilty, shameful, STUPID. There aren't words that can come close...and if all I can do is be here and pray, no BEG, God not to take her from us, even if she never speaks to me again, then I'm going to do that."

Angela and Booth stare at each other.

"Hey guys I got your..." Hodgins looks at the tense group as he takes in Booth and his wife staring each other down.

"Honey, what's going on?" Hodgins asks the question cautiously, because he can see his wife is furious.

Angela turns her eyes briefly to Sweets. "I guess his vibes are alright."

Booth nods slightly, "Your a good friend - Bones is lucky -"

"No. I'm lucky."

With that she turns to her husband, grabs the apple juice from Hodgins and goes to sit down as far away from Booth as she can. Hodgins hands the guys their drinks and follows her.

"Ang, what did I just walk in on back there?"

"Nothing. Why?"

Hodgins' eyes narrow. His wife didn't look at him when she answered, and is demurely sipping her apple juice.

"Ang, I know I'm just a squinty scientist, but even I can tell it was [i]not[/i] 'nothing.' What was that comment about Booth's vibes for?"

Angela stops sipping her juice to look at her husband.

"Jack, it was nothing. Sweets said we were all here because we cared about Brennan and that she needs all the good vibes around her. I just asked Booth if that's why he was here, because he 'cares' ?"

She spits the last word out viciously. Jack eyes grow darker.

"Tell me you really didn't say that."

"No, actually, I think I asked him if he was here out of guilt."

"You know Ang, sometimes you -"

"- you don't know the story Jack, so -"

"- Well, neither do you! You only know what Brennan tells you!"

"Then why did he basically say I was right?"

"Maybe because he [i]is[/i] hurting, Angela! Just because two people fight doesn't mean they don't love each other."

"He GAVE UP ON HER, Jack, and -"

"Well, you gave up on me, but, you say you never stopped loving me! Was that impossible? Were you lying? I mean, obviously, I still loved you!"

The room is sudden silent as they both realize they'd started shouting. Angela's eyes fill with tears, even as her voice is like ice.

" 'Loved,' Jack?"

Sweets, who has been trying to get Booth to elaborate more on his feelings, turns at the raised voices.

"Aw, hell, now what? Excuse me a moment, Agent Booth."

As soon as Sweets is out of earshot, Cam scoots over to Booth.

"Seeley, what's going on? Why would you say those things about -"

"Because it's how I feel, Cam. " He puts his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"I should have known better. I should have realized..."

Cam is worried. She, of course, had noticed Booth and Brennan were pretty estranged. She'd heard some of the snide comments he'd made to her, his sudden lack of patience. Honestly, she'd figured Dr. Brennan must have done something, because she never commented on his remarks, and was nice to Hannah. She'd assumed Brennan was trying to get back into his good graces.

"Realized what, Booth?"

He takes a long moment before sitting up and looking Cam in the eyes.

"Remember after my brain tumor when I told you I loved her?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what you told me?"

Cam's eyes widen as she remembers, "Oh...Booth..."

"I didn't take your advice. I opened the door and when she didn't walk across fast enough I slammed it shut. I think I gave her about a minute to decide."

"She turned you down."

"Yeah. She was scared, and I was too. I hadn't thought it out, just took a roll of the dice."

Cam notices the gambling analogy, but ignores it.

"Booth...this was before you left, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

Cam closes her eyes briefly. There were many questions she could ask, but really, only one mattered.

"Are you still in love with her?"

Booth's head falls into his hands, "Yeah...but I...it's too late..."

"It's never too late, Booth."

"If she dies, Camille -"

Cam puts as much belief and authority into her next words as she can. Right now it's what Booth needs to hear. As she speaks though, she offers a silent prayer, "Please, God, let these words be true."

"She's not going to die, Booth. Not with all of us pulling for her."


	5. Reality Bites

Funny how writing works... I thought this chapter would be longer, then realized what comes next (and I do know what comes next) needs to be its own separate chapter. So, here's a bit more for now.

Oh, I need to state the obvious: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Hart Hanson and FOX.

Reality Bites

Sweets couldn't believe the mess this day had become. The morning had been a sweet romp with Daisy. He had no clue what exactly they were doing in terms of a relationship, but these causal stop by, watch a movie, have crazy sex occasions were definitely enjoyable. They'd gone into the Jeffersonian separately - to avoid questions. That was his last moment of peace.

He'd had an appointment with Cam to discuss how Dr. Brennan was doing since her melt-down last month. Thus, he'd been sitting in her office when the hospital called her. He'd rushed to the hospital, not giving Daisy a thought, but the implications of that could be dealt with later. All that mattered was Dr. Brennan.

Psychology, the so-called 'soft science' told him that accident victims suffering from extreme trauma, could hear the voices and feel the sensibilities around them. Hence, doctors were now warned of speaking negatively about a patient's chances while operating. He wanted to be there for her as they worked to save her life. He didn't want her to feel alone.

Angela and Hodgins got there about forty minutes after he did, Cam an hour. It didn't matter because he had been there outside of triage chanting silently, "come on, Dr. Brennan, you can do it," when she'd stopped breathing and they shocked her heart, as they poured blood into her that seemed to be going right out again, as they pulled a slice of metal from her thigh. He'd been there to squeeze her too cold hand as they wheeled her away to surgery, there to say, "You are loved Dr. Brennan, so many people love you." The nurse had given him a pitying look as they wheeled her away, and he'd bristled, wanting to yell at the woman. He didn't need pity, because Dr. Brennan would pull through.

He'd filled the others in on what he knew, and Cam had gone with her medical degree and Jeffersion credentials and gotten complete info on Dr. Brennan's condition. Angela had gotten hysterical and it took him and Hodgins to calm her down. Then they just sat. One hour became two...and then Agent Booth had arrived and all hell broke out.

Sweets knew his objectivity was compromised in this situation. He knew that he blamed himself for Dr. Brennan's aloneness, for pushing his own agenda and ripping the butterfly out of its cocoon. Yet, for just a moment, he'd felt the same contempt for Booth that Angela did. That was until he'd gotten a good look at the complete despair on Booth's face. For the first time he thought that maybe, in spite of his rash actions, the butterfly hadn't died.

Angela, seeing a target to focus her grief and fear, had lit into Booth immediately. Then Booth had started falling apart. After stabilizing him, Angela had started up with Booth again. He'd help defuse that situation, but now Angela and HODGINS were going at it. Sweets turned, saw them, and, very quietly, snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you two! Huh? What? What could possibly be SO important that you can be fighting while Dr. Brennan is currently fighting for her life? I understand the psychological desire to distract yourselves from the circumstances, but seriously? COME ON! Angela, do you think yelling at your husband, or Booth, or ANYONE, is sending Dr. Brennan positive energy? Does -"

"Uh, dude?" Hodgins spoke calmly to the now red-faced Sweets.

"What!"

"You're yelling."

Sweets eyes widen with embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry. I just -"

"Lost it for a minute?" Angela raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"It happens." Hodgins replies, a small smirk crossing his lips.

"But, you are right. Nothing is more important than Bren."

Angela narrows her eyes at her husband, "Anything else can be dealt with later."

Cam watches Sweets lose his cool, only to then have to sweat it out with Hodgins, and then looks at Booth.

"You know, Sweets is right about keeping positive, Booth. You can't dwell on what's gone on. She just needs to feel you're here for her now...that there's something to come back to."

"The way she did for me."

"Exactly." Cam's pleased emphatic response fades away as she watches Booth blink back tears. "Damn," she thinks, "not the best thing to have brought up Camille."

It had seemed so real, the story Bones made up and read to him. A love story about them, but not. It was a different time, a different place, doing different things, and yet somehow the same. They'd been married, but still work partners. The images flash before his eyes. They'd made love...

"Do you love me," she'd whispered, straddling his body, blue wishful eyes staring down at him...

"My God. Bones..." He whispers to himself as the reality hits him. She had started the story in his head, and in it she had loved him - but doubted he could truly love her, feared he'd see her as cold and unfeeling... Her blue eyes had been teasing, but not when she spoke. She'd been afraid to admit she wanted him, but in the dream he had known... Nearly two years ago Bones had written a story where she was in love with him and desired him. He'd been so confused and wondering about his feelings that he'd missed the other implications. Nearly two years ago... She'd been in love with him even then.

Once again Booth's elbows are on his knees, his hands covering his face. Cam quietly gets up to give him his privacy while he cries.


	6. In God We Trust

Chapter 6

In God We Trust

When Booth finally looks up he sees Camille has moved a few seats down. Hodgins and Sweets are exactly where they'd been before, but Angela is nowhere to be seen. He pulls his handkerchief out and wipes his face. Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets and himself... With a start he gets up and walks over to Camille.

"Did anyone call Max?"

Cam looks at him a moment before sighing.

"I didn't have any contact information on him. I thought perhaps he didn't have any."

Booth breathes in at yet another reminder of how close he and Bones had been, how much she'd entrusted to him.

"He wouldn't give it to Bones. He didn't want her to be in another compromising position."

Despite the situation Cam finds herself smiling.

"You mean he didn't want Dr. Brennan to have another chance to turn him in if something else came up from his history."

Booth smiles back, "Yeah, pretty much...Russ knows how to contact him - and I have his number."

Cam nods soberly. Neither of them can say anything, refusing to voice the thought of what Max would do if his daughter didn't make it and he was unable to say goodbye - again.

"Where's Angela?"

Cam shrugs. "Don't know. She just got up and left."

Sighing, Booth nods and hopes he doesn't run into her while making this call. He walks out to the corridor, leans against the wall, and dials. Russ picks up on the third ring.

"What's up, Booth?"

Booth hears the wariness in Russ's voice. Can't blame him. He doesn't think he's ever called the guy unless there was trouble.

"Bones was in a car accident and -"

"What! when? How is she."

"She's alive, but it, it was a really bad accident. Max...both of you, should get up to D.C. as soon as possible."

Booth's voice breaks on "as possible."

"What hospital?" Russ's voice is strangely calm, almost monotone. It dawns on him that his response is one he'd expect from Bones.

"George Washington."

"Okay. Dad will be there in an hour or so. I'm getting on the next flight up."

Before Booth can say anything, Russ has hung up.

He's not ready to go back in the waiting room. Maybe a visit to the cafeteria...he has no appetite, but it is better than staring at the waiting room walls or pacing the corridor. He follows the signs pointing to the hospital's cafeteria. He turns the corner and starts walking down the hall leading to the correct elevator bank, when another sign catches his attention.

"Chapel." The word is written in gold lettering on a square brown plaque. There's a gold cross above the word, and a stained glass window with Jesus on a green hill with a bright blue sky. He's surrounded by happy children. Without thought, he opens the plain wooden door and walks in.

There are a few people scattered around the room. A young African-American couple catch his attention first. Her head is against his chest and her muffled crying seems loud in the otherwise silent room. Near the front an older women with silver-blond hair is kneeling in prayer, back straight, head bowed. Then he sees Angela.

She is sitting near the back, eyes seeming focused on the simple large wooden cross behind the altar in the front. He can't see her face to be sure. He hesitates a moment. The last thing he wants to do is cause another scene. Yet, there is something, something in this quiet space that calls him to go over to her. She is Brennan's best friend, the closest link to Bones herself. He sits down in the pew with her, leaving a respectful distance of space between them.

Minutes tick by. It's not an uncomfortable silence. He isn't even sure that she's aware he's there.

"She's still in love with you."

Booth is startled by her voice, and then by her words. He doesn't know what to say to that. His first thought is defensive; she never said that, not to me. His second hits him hard, another punch in the gut. She'd regretted not saying yes to what he'd offered that night, but he'd never said the words to her either. His, oh, so literal Bones, who needs everything spelled out. He'd said everything but. If he was so quick to defend himself with, "she didn't say it," what must SHE have thought that night after Sweets? And how must she have felt hearing him state so clearly that loved Hannah?

He is out of tears at this point. There's just this horrible feeling in his stomach and a coldness that runs through his body.

"I don't deserve it."

Angela hears Booth's whispered reply and nods.

"No, you don't."

She turns and looks at him.

"But, maybe I didn't deserve Jack either."

Booth meets her eyes, and tries to read her mood. She arches a brow.

"I never did to Jack what you've done with Bren. I never acted like I found his very presence annoying."

She pauses and her eyes flicker away as she bites her lip in a way remarkably similar to the way Bones does when she's nervous or confused. He senses there's a 'but' coming.

"I wasn't in love with Wendell, and I never insinuated to Jack that I was, but Jack...he saw us together all the time. He saw us kiss, he knew when I slipped away with Wendall. I knew he wasn't okay with it - no matter what he said... So, maybe, maybe I was mad and hurt when Jack said he wouldn't sleep with me. Maybe he didn't get that asking him to was my way of asking if we could try again."

"So...you hurt each other."

"Maybe. I don't know. I didn't think about it until today. But, I was hurt. It never occurred to me that maybe I made it sound frivolous and fun and not like...it was really him I wanted."

"Did she tell you what I said?"

"Yeah, some of it, but I know what she heard. She heard you wanted to try. You wanted to give it a shot and try to make it work with her because you felt she was the one. That...didn't make sense to her, Booth. She said you wanted to believe she was the one, but your words told her you weren't sure. "

"Like Hodgins didn't understand what - "

" - I wasn't clear with him either." Angela sighs, "I know that now. I sauntered out of Sweets office with a get out of celibacy free card, and I was scared. So I chose being safe, hedging by bets, assuming he'd understand and if he didn't want me..."

Booth reaches out and touches her arm.

"I understand."

"She thinks it's all her fault Booth, that she should have risked everything, even if she wasn't sure she could love you the way you deserved, even if you ended up hating her like Peter, or Michael, or -"

"Angela, maybe it's no one's fault. Maybe it's just all ...mis-communication."

"Of the worst kind."

"Da, da, da, da da."

Angela rolls her eyes, "Close Encounters, Booth? Really?"

Despite her annoyed tone a small smile crosses her lips.

"The idea of a relationship working out probably did feel alien to her. Every one she's loved left her, and she blames herself, even at 15, she wondered what she did wrong, all the things people have said about her, myself included sometimes. 'She's unfeeling. She needs to open up more, risk more', how could she ever -"

"Know she was enough."

Angela lets the tears fall without bothering to wipe at them.

"You know, Bren..she feels the way she thinks - extraordinarily. It's like everything for her is more...a touch can feel like a slap, a sound a scream, sadness is despair...She just boxes it away deep inside so life isn't so loud. Buries her reactions so deep she rarely knows they're there. I think because if she let things hit her directly it's so overwhelming that it terrifies her."

"How, how do you know that - I mean about touch and sound being...amplified?"

"She's my best friend, Seeley."

"I know. It just - "

"Actually, the only reason I know is because Brennan and I have had so many conversations about sex and - "

"NEVERMIND."

Angela smirks.

"I'm being serious Booth. We were talking about it and she said it's the only times she can let sensations -"

"Angela, please."

She paused, Booth doesn't just look uncomfortable, he looks...like he's in physical pain.

"Booth?"

"Angela...if she feels things more...the accident..."

Angela takes Booth hand then. 'Yeah. I know."

The two stare at each other, reflecting each others love for Brennan in the mutual fear and sadness for their friend.

Finally, Angela let's go of his hand.

"Booth."

"Yeah."

"Hannah. "

Booth blinks, "She's away." He doesn't get why Angela is even mentioning her. He watches her eyes go stormy.

"Booth, if this is all just about guilt then you shouldn't go see Brennan, she doesn't -"

Booth gives her a half smile as realization dawns.

"Telling her it's over can wait until she gets back, Angela. The only thing that matters is Bones."

"Is it over, Booth?"

"Yeah. Whatever it was is definitely over."

He doesn't like thinking about this. In knowing he'd used Hannah. He hadn't thought he was, he didn't set out to do so, but he had. She had, in fact, been the conciliation prize he'd told Bones Hannah was not. He sighs. One more thing on his, "need to be forgiven for" list.

"What was that for?"

For moment Booth forgot Angela was still there.

"You believe in God, right?"

Angela nods, "The world has too much beauty in it for there not to be something having a hand in it all."

"Do you think He'll forgive me?"

Angela tears up a little (damn hormones) and takes Booth's hand into both of hers.

"Being that I forgive you, I doubt God will have a problem with it."

There's a pause, and then both of them chuckle as Angela gives him a hug.

"We should probably head back, Booth. I think they'll let us see her soon."

"Yeah, you're right."

The two get up to leave. Angela takes a final look at the cross and closes her eyes a moment. She looks up at Booth.

"Brennan would laugh if she knew we where praying for her."

Booth smiles thoughtfully.

"No. I don't think she would...she'd say we were doing it to help us feel better."

Angela raises an eyebrow at that, but doesn't question his reply. Booth puts his arm around her and they head back to the waiting room.


	7. The Space Between

I just wanted to thank everyone for all their story reviews, favorites and alerts. I'm glad people are enjoying it!

Chapter Seven

The Space Between

_You cannot quit me so quickly_

_Is no hope in you for me_

_No corner you could squeeze me_

_But I got all the time for you, love_

_The Space Between_

_The tears we cry_

_Is the laughter keeps us coming back for more_

_The Space Between_

_The wicked lies we tell_

_And hope to keep us safe from the pain_

_But will I hold you again?_

_- The Dave Matthews Band_

Their timing coming back is perfect. Cam, Jack and Sweets barely have time to react to the duo walking in together before the doctor appears in the entrance behind them. Cam immediately gets up and walks towards him, "Dr. Meyers."

"Dr. Saroyan." His eyes scan the little group surrounding him. "We have her stabilized and settled in. Now, we have a waiting game for the next -"

"Can we see her now?" Angela blurts

"- few days." The doctor nods at Angela. "Yes, but only two people in the room at a time. "Also," he looks at Hodgins and Booth, "which of you is Seeley Booth?"

"I am, why?" Seeley feels all eyes shift to him. He can feel his cheeks turning red, less because of the attention, more because he's suddenly remembered what fact the doctor is going to say.

"You're listed as her medical proxy. In the event that -"

"I know!"

He doesn't mean to shout, but the last thing he wants to think about is Bones not waking up.

"I know. Can we just see her now?"

"Yes, who would you like to go first?"

The irony of the situation isn't lost on him.

"Angela and Hodgins." he mutters.

"Booth, no, you should -"

"You're her best friend, Angela. Besides," he tries to smile, "Maybe you can put in a good word for me?"

Angela swallows hard and squeezes his hand.

"Yes. I'll let her know."

Hodgins smiles and places an arm around his wife while Cam looks relieved and Sweets contemplative.

"The visits will need to be short."

Booth nods, knowing once he's in with her they'll have to kill him to take him out of her room.

As soon as the doctor has escorted the couple out of sight, Cam turns to Booth.

"So, should I start working on administration now about you staying overnight?"

She says it with a smile and an arch of her brow, but Booth is too lost in his own thoughts to appreciate her humor. He answers distractedly.

"No, it can wait until after you've seen her."

Cam and Sweets exchange a glance. Sweets opens his mouth, but after a silent admonishment from Cam quickly shuts it.

"Were you able to get a hold of Max?"

"Yeah. Russ was home."

Cam nods.

"I guess Max will want to see him also."

"Yeah...Russ, too."

Sweets can't keep silent anymore.

"It seems you and Ms. Montenegro have developed a peaceful accord."

"Using fancy words doesn't change the fact that you're twelve, Sweets."

Cam stifles a laugh.

"It is nice to see Angela isn't trying to scratch your eyes out."

"Yeah..." He smiles gratefully at Cam. "I'm glad Bones has her - has had all of you while -"

Cam cuts him off, "It's not important now. Like Sweets said." She shoots Sweets a quick glare, "The most important thing right now is Dr. Brennan."

Sweets nods sagely, "Oh, absolutely."

A sudden disturbance at the nurses' station derails further conversation,

"I don't give a damn about hospital policy! My daughter is in this hospital and you had better start telling me where!

Cam and Booth look at each other and say at the same time:

"Max."

The two hastily make their way to the nurses' station. Booth calls out to him.

"Max!"

The older man turns and Booth balks at the absolute terror in Max's eyes as he rushes towards him.

"Booth, where's Tempe! How is she? What - "

"She's alive, Max."

Max grabs Booth's arm, "You're supposed to protect her, Booth! What the hell happened!"

Cam realizes Booth's silence has to do with his own sense of guilt, and answers Max calmly - but quickly.

"She on her way into work when her car was hit by a drunk driver."

The weight of Cam's words seem to sink Max into a slump. He lets go of Booth's arm. For the first time it occurs to Booth that if Max had lived a normal man's life, he would have been collecting social security already.

"You said she's alive...but it's bad, isn't it."

The two men look at each other, and Max sees the answer on Booth's face before Booth says a word.

"She's considered to be in critical but stable condition, Max. She made it through the initial surgeries, and is in the intensive care unit."

Cam's calm, caring voice drains even more strength from Max. Booth finds himself putting his arms around him.

"Bones is gonna make it, Max. She's a fighter and stubborn - just like her dad."

Booth feels Max hug him back and realizes the man is crying. So, he keeps his arms around him.

"She's gonna get through it, Max, she's gonna pull through."

He feels Max nod against his shoulder before pulling away. Neither of them acknowledge the dampness on Booth's shirt or the Max's too bright eyes.

"Why don't we go back to the waiting room and then you and Max can see Dr. Brennan when Angela and Hodgins come back."

It sounds reasonable, but Booth's heart pounds in his chest. Go see Bones with Max?

"Max will know," he thinks, "because he will feel it. Every betrayal, every slight and hurt to Bones will radiate off me and he will know that he should kill me instead of hug me, know that I am not worthy to be in the same room with her."

However, he doesn't voice his fears. Instead he nods slowly and tries to smile. He feels Camille touch his arm, and realizes she does know his fear. She keeps her hand on his arm all the way back to the waiting room.

Once there Max sits slowly, shoulders hunched, head down. Booth doesn't want to sit and wanders the room until he finally situates himself leaning against a wall, staring at, but not watching, the large TV built high up into the wall opposite him.

With a few minutes a nurse has escorted Angela and Hodgins back to the waiting room. Hodgins has an arm around her shoulders, almost as if he's holding her up. Cam thinks perhaps he is. The tearful hysteria is gone now, instead there is a numbness to her grief. She is usually so passionate, even when upset or sad, but now she is flat, still, even though her eyes show she's been crying. She sees Booth and suddenly pulls away from Hodgins and strides towards him. Cam steps forward to block the other woman from attacking, but instead Angela launches herself into Booth's arms - as much as a six months pregnant can launch. Automatically, Booth's arms go around her. Angela hugs him tightly, as whispers muffled words against his chest.

"She needs you, Booth. She needs YOU. You need to tell her everything..." with that, she lifts her head up to look at him. "She needs a reason to come back."

She stares intently into his eyes until Booth nods.

"I will Ang, I will."

With that she takes a deep breath and lets go. Amazingly, Hodgins is right there, hand on her back.

"Honey, I'm taking you home."

"No."

"Dr. B wouldn't want you wearing yourself out and risking the baby."

Booth nods. "She'd never forgive herself."

The words sink in.

"Okay, Hodgie, let's go home."

"I understand there are a number of you to see her."

Booth looks over at the nurse and nods.

"Sweets, go with Max."

Sweets is startled, but the weariness in Booth's voice keeps Sweets from protest. Swallowing his fear - the man is a murderer, even if it was about protecting his family...

Booth walks Sweets over to Max.

"Max, Dr. Sweets is going to go with you to see Bones, alright."

Max looks up slowly.

"Don't you want to see her?"

"I will. You're her father, you should go first."

Max looks as if to protest, but then just sighs and stands up.

"Alright then, come on kid."

Sweets and Max leave with the nurse and Booth sinks into Max's seat. Cam sits next to him.

"Guess we're next."

"No. Just you Camille -"

"- Seeley -"

"I need to see her alone."

He is staring straight ahead, but Cam isn't about to let him go in by himself.

"I can't...see her alone."

"You're a doctor and a coroner -"

"Exactly."

At that he looks at her.

"I can't change my training Booth. I can't shut off what I see. It's why doctors aren't supposed to work on family - "

She didn't mean for there to be tears, but she can feel them prickling in her eyes. Booth takes her hand.

"I'll go in with you,"

Cam wipes a few tears from her cheek.

"I always knew, you know."

"Knew what?"

"That you and Dr. Brennan had this spark, this connection that couldn't be broken."

"Until I did."

Despite her own mixed feelings on the matter, Cam cringes at the self loathing in his voice. She can guess how Seeley has ended up with Hannah - the man has never understood that just because the sex is good, it doesn't necessarily mean that those two people are falling in love. As for the rest of it, well he and Dr. Brennan could address that when Dr. Brennan made it through this physical crisis.

"Booth, you stretched your connection pretty far, but, if you had broken it, you wouldn't be here now."

Booth is grateful for Camille's words - stretched, but not broken. He could work with that. Hopefully stretched like a rubber band and not like the elastic in his swim trunks that always seemed to wear out so that they'd slide down his hips when swimming.

Cam feels the squeeze of Booth's hand and returns it. It's not something she thinks about often, Seeley's hands. Her friend was definitely good in bed. She wonders if it's odd to hope Temperance Brennan gets the chance to experience the talents she'd once enjoyed. She sighs. Weird or not, she sends a silent prayer that Brennan survives this, not just for all that she gives to the world, but to experience being Seeley's partner in every sense of the word. Cam, unlike Seeley, knows the difference between sex with care and making love. She and Seeley had never been in love, and she'd known it. However, she did know him, the way long time friends do. The loyalty Seeley had shown Dr. Brennan had clued Cam in that there had to be something special about the woman. As for Dr. Brennan, it didn't take long to see that while the world saw her as the brilliant, world renowned, forensic anthropologist, Seeley Booth was the center of Dr. Brennan's world. Ironically, Dr. Brennan seemed unaware that he was. He just was. Now, if she could just make it through this, maybe they'd both get the chance be what they always should have been.

Lost in thought, neither of them notice when Sweets and Max return.

Max is being held up between Sweets and the nurse. As they ease the man into a chair Booth is startled by the noise, looks up and is alarmed by the heavy breathing and pale face of Max.

"What's wrong with Max?"

"He, uh, kind of lost it in there. They gave him a sedative. "

Cam had glanced up right after Booth, and gives Booth a worried look. Booth swallows hard and then gets up and walks over to Max.

"She's going to be fine, Max. Things aren't as bad as they look."

"You haven't seen her."

Max's words are quiet and flat. Booth has never seen him look so defeated. He takes the man's hand.

"I don't have to see her, I know Bones, and I know she WILL make it through. Don't you dare give up on her, you understand?"

It's clear the sedative is taking effect as Max nods slowly.

Booth straightens up and turns to Cam. His eyes are dark and determined.

"Let's go."


	8. Facing the Means

Facing the Means

Shelia is curious about this woman, Dr. Temperance Brennan. The nurse takes a quick look back to make sure the attractive man and woman were still following behind. Such a diverse grouping, yet they were apparently some sort of family.

She knows, of course who Temperance Brennan is. She's read a couple of her books: clinically devious murders that really are impossible to figure out until you're told at the end, and an ongoing red hot, angsty love affair whose descriptions leave her hot and bothered every time. Thinking about the handsome man striding behind her, she suspects that he is the inspiration for those scenes.

The elevator ride becomes gradually silent, as other visiting friends and family get on and off other floors: the children's floor, maternity. When they finally arrive at intensive care there are only eight people left: three nurses, and three groups of two. There's the stop at the nurse's station to sanitize their hands, and then Shelia leads them into the ward.

Intensive care is different in that there is far less privacy. Private rooms would take several precious seconds in getting to a patient. Instead, each bed is separated by thick curtains with a tab on the side with the patient's name and information. Shelia stops outside of Brennan's slot and turns to Booth and Cam.

"Remember, she's in an induced coma, she'll be very still."

Cam nods at the nurse, immediately understanding her warning. As Shelia pulls back the curtain, Cam grips Booth's hand.

The first thing they see is her leg, fully cast, hanging up in traction. Booth's eyes immediately go from there to her face. He can only see her cheeks and closed eyes. The rest is covered by the bandages around her head, and the clear mask over her nose and mouth. There is tubing up her nose, breathing for her, and in her arm is more tubing, connected to an IV. The heart monitor beeps slowly, steadily, while the breathing machine makes its rhythmic sound: swoosh...aah, swoosh...aah.

Booth crushes Cam's fingers in his hand.

"She's so pale," he says hoarsely.

Despite the softness of his voice, Shelia hears him.

"She lost a lot of blood, the transfusions are still getting fully circulated."

Booth doesn't answer. It's Cam who thanks the nurse.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone with her for a few minutes."

Shelia ducks out behind the curtain and now it's just Cam, Booth, and Brennan.

"You can touch her, Booth."

He nods and steps over to Brennan's side and let's his fingertips brush hers.

"Hey, Bones. It's Booth."

Cam watches as he impatiently brushes the tears from his face.

"I hope you aren't surprised I'm here. I know I haven't been around much...I'm sorry about that, I'm really sorry."

Booth chokes back a sob, and Cam's nails are digging into her palms to keep herself from crying.

"I've missed you...missed us. I know it looked like I moved on, but I didn't Bones. I was...I was being an asshole, A metaphorical asshole, so don't start thinking about how it's impossible for me to be one. But I never stopped wanting it to be you I was with. I never stopped loving you, I never changed my mind about you being the one. I know that's hard for you to believe, but, when you come back, I'm gonna be right here for you, and am spending the rest of my life proving that YOU are the one I love, the one I want, the one I need. Just you, Temperance Brennan, I love just you."

Cam dare not breathe. She wonders if Seeley even remembers that she's in the room. She watches him caress each of Brennan's fingers, smooth his fingertips against the pale skin of her arm. Seeley was right, he needed to be alone with her. He curls a lock

of her hair around his finger. The head injury must be in the left frontal lobe because there isn't hair beneath the bandages on the other side of her face.

"Incidentally, Bones, I really can't take anything I said back. We've got a witness."

Booth turns to look over at Cam.

"Cam's here, too."

Cam is startled, but recovers quickly

"Yes, Dr. Brennan, I did hear everything he said...and I believe him. He's been in love with you...longer than he even knew himself. You can trust that.

Cam's voice is passionate, but her words bring a small, sad smile to Booth's face. He remembers when Camille and Bones first met, so long ago...

Shelia draws back the curtain - Dr. Meyers is with her.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave now."

Shelia expects a protest from Booth, but instead he kisses his fingertips and presses them against Brennan's forehead.

"See you tomorrow."

With that, he gets up and turns to Dr. Meyers.

"Thank you."

Dr. Meyers has seen hundreds of grief-stricken families in despair. The man saying thank you does not fit the bill. Grief-stricken, yes, but there's a determination in his eyes, and a kind of peace. He realizes the man is seeing a woman who is alive, and would stay alive. Hope was a good thing. While he always states the facts, unlike some doctors, he doesn't like to destroy hope in person once the facts are known.

"You're welcome."


	9. 48 Hours

I know it's been a while since I've updated this. I haven't forgotten it, just got busy in reality. I'm not going to comment on the canon - it's too depressing. (You know it must be, since I'm finding writing about a character in a COMA feels more hopeful. :D) Enjoy!

Chapter Nine  
48 Hours

Once they return to the waiting room Cam expects Booth to collapse.

"Um, Cam...why don't you check in on the kid over there, I want to talk to Max a sec."

Surprised, she watches him go over Max and sit down. She slowly walks over towards Sweets.

"So, Max...you got a place to stay nearby?"

Max looks at him tiredly, "I haven't thought about it. I usually stay with Tempe." His voice breaks when saying her name.

"I know."

Booth takes his keys out and slips one off.

"I know how she hates when you break in."

He and Max slowly smile at each other until they both start to chuckle.

"That, she does."

"Do you need a ride over there?"

"No, no, I'm good. Rental car."

"Don't you need I.D. - never mind, don't answer that."

Max flashes another smile, "Good call."

"We won't be able to see her until morning. Probably should go try and get some sleep."

"Is that what you're planning?"

Booth catches the sly tone of Max's voice. The man doesn't miss much.

"No, I've got to go to the Hoover and transfer over the cases I'm working to other agents, let them know I'll be taking some time off."

Sweets and Cam are watching from across the room. They can't hear exactly what's being said, but sees the key exchange and the smiles.

Max gets up and clasps Booth on the shoulder.

"I don't know if I've said it Booth, but -"

"- I know Max, you don't have to -"

"- I want to. I'm happy she has you. After all I've put her through-"

"- Max. Everything you've done, good idea or not, you did because you loved her. She knows that."

"Well, I'm still glad she has you, Booth."

"She, she deserves better."

Max laughs, "There is none, Booth. You're the only man I know who can handle my Tempe."

Booth manages a nod, wishing Max would just shut up and leave already.

"Well, she _is_ a strong woman, Max."

"Yeah...she is."

With that, Max strides away, stopping only to turn and look at Booth one last time.

"See you later."

Then he was gone.

Cam turns to Sweets.

"Why don't you head home, Sweets. Get some sleep."

"But -"

Sweets quells at the look on Cam's face.

"Yeah, guess I'll go do that. You'll call if anything changes, right?"

"I will"

In a sudden motion, Sweets clasps his arms around her in a hug. After a moment she hugs him back - even though it does make her feel a bit like his mother. What does Booth call him again? Baby duck?

As quickly as it started it ends and Sweets, looking like he might cry, is thanking her and hastily retreating from the waiting room.

Now for Seeley.

Cam stands and just watches him for a moment. He's got his head in his hands again. She's sure Max said something about how wonderful Seeley is for his daughter - and that it's eating away at him. She wishes it hadn't taken this to wake him up, yet, she's glad that he's awake. God willing, soon, Dr. Brennan will be too. She walks over and sits down next to him.

Booth knows it's Camille next to him, but isn't willing to look up yet. Max's words are jeering at him and he's never felt so much like a fraud in his life.

"They're going to keep her under for 48 hours, Seeley."

Camille's quiet words annoy him. What the hell? He snaps up to look at her.

"I know that, Camille. I'm upset, not deaf."

Inwardly, Cam smiles. Annoyance is good.

"Do you need to check in with Hannah?"

"Hannah? Why the hell are you asking me about, Hannah! Bones can't even breathe on her own and - "

"- She's your girlfriend."

Cam stares him down as he processes her point. Sighing, he leans his head back against the wall.

"She's away. ...I don't want to do it over the phone."

"When is she back?"

"Thursday."

"Would you rather deal with it when Dr. Brennan's awake?"

"No, you're right...I guess I don't get to be the nice guy, huh?"

"Nope. Not this time Seeley."

"Don't call me Seeley, Camille."

They both smile and shake their heads.

"God, Cam, how come I keep getting it so wrong?"

Cam shakes her head. No way is she going to get into that.

"Camille?"

Cam sighs. Yes, she is.

"You're a romantic, Seeley. You want the fairytale dream...but the prince has to choose, and then fight. You and me - I knew it wasn't love. It just was easy. Dr. Brennan's not easy."

Booth cringes. He wants to defend Bones as well as himself; however, he knows it's true. There really was no such thing as an easy genius, and he did just give up. It occurs to him that he probably always has just given up on the women in his life. He tried to do everything right, but if the road wasn't smooth, well...

"You're fighting for her now, Seeley. You need both hands free."

"I'll need more than that."

Booth suddenly stands up.

"I gotta go, Cam, and so do you."

"Me?"

She stands up next to Booth, not at all sure where he's going with this.

"Yeah, the skeletal remains of what looks like a baby is sitting over at your lab. I can't call Hannah right now - it's 4am over there. I will let her know it's over tonight. Meanwhile, I've got 48 hours to clear my plate at work and put in for extended leave."

"Booth -"

"I'm not letting her think for one moment she's alone, Cam. "Not one."

Booth is staring her down intensely, daring her to contradict him.

However, all she does is give him a patented Cam smirk before saying, "Good."

[center]*** [/center]  
Cam isn't sure what she'll find at the lab. She'd shut things down that morning, froze any cases Dr. Brennan had been working on, and canceled any experiments - new or not -by ANY lab technician. Without any supervision having experiments in the lab was not gonna be happening. She'd sent the interns home, saying that unless they wanted to work on putting together skeletons from limbo they might as well go. Booth's comment about the body being sent to the Jeffersonian had disturbed her. It was quite possible that no one had been at the lab when the body arrived and it was just sitting on a gurney in the middle of the floor.

So, as exhausted as she is, the choice to go to the lab before heading home is, in her mind, non-negotiable. As she walks through the doors she'd sees the light on over the platform. Standing in the middle of it is Wendell. He is focused on whatever is on the silver slab in front of him, so doesn't notice Cam as she walks to the platform. It's only when the card-reader makes its little beep that he looks up.

"Dr. Saroyan!"

"Mr. Bray. You're here fairly late for an unexpected day off."

Wendell doesn't crack a smile. He puts down the small metal tweezers in his hand before walking towards her.

"I couldn't leave, not without...is she still -"

"- Yes, Mr. Bray. Dr. Brennan made it through the surgery. She's in an induced coma, so..."

"There's hope."

Cam watches the young man's eyes tear up. It occurs to her that he _is _the only one there. Even Daisy had gone home, most likely expecting to be filled in by Sweets.

"She's given me so much, Dr. Saroyan. Chances to do - this, to make a difference in the world. I know what people say about her, but she's made a big difference for so many people with her work, to have the privilege of working with her..."

"There is hope, Wendell."

Wendell nods.

"I see you were here when the body arrived."

"Yes. Agent Booth had stopped by to tell, to let the lab know it was coming."

"That's how he found out - from you."

"Yes."

"He's there with her now. I'm glad you were here...So, what have we got?"

"The skeleton is that of a female, between 14-18 months old, skull shows -"

"14-18 months?"

Cam walks quickly over to the silver slab and sees the tiny, mostly put together body. She gasps and covers her mouth. After a moment she moves her hand. Yes, Booth had mentioned a baby, but hearing it is different than facing it.

"I've been a coroner for twenty years, Mr. Bray. You never get used to...this. Any idea about cause of death?"

"While there are several perimortem fractures, particularly of the ribs and pelvic regions, the presence of blood spots on several areas inside the skull suggest the cause of death was severe subdural hemorrhaging."

"Shaken baby syndrome."

"Yes."

"Time of death"

"The skeletal remains date to approximately six years ago."

"You're saying this body was hidden in a closet for six years?"

"Yes."

Cam feels her face flush with anger, even as the bile rumbles in her stomach.

"Excellent work, Mr. Bray."

"Thank you, Dr. Saroyan."

"You should go home and get some sleep now, Wendall. It's been a long day for everyone."

Wendell hesitates for just a moment.

"Are we allowed to see her?"

"Tomorrow she'll hopefully be well enough to go into a step-down private room. She'll still be in a coma, but I know she can still hear her friends talking to her."

"They say that's true - about comas."

"I think she'd be happy to hear you, Wendell."

"So, tomorrow?

Cam nods.

"Tomorrow."


	10. Ending to Begin

Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Been working on my phone, cuz my computer's been …incapacitated. Also, I'm one of those NOT happy with Booth's "I'm just angry" speech. It occurred to me I need to finish my stories, just because they'll make ME feel better.

Ending to Begin

It's a little after 1am when Booth gets home. He had managed to trace the ownership of the house to a Mr. and Mrs. Morgan. After getting that the time of death had been approximately six years ago, he eliminated them as suspects. The couple had been living in Florida for over ten years and, until the recent sale, had kept the house as a rental property. There were no flight or train records of them returning to D.C. area, and the husband had suffered a stroke eight years prior which made driving up impossible. The Florida bureau would be contacting them in the morning for a list of the renters they'd had. Since it wasn't yet verified that the toddler had been killed on the premises, the body could have been brought there at any time.

While that was being put in motion, he generated lists of missing persons 14-18 months whom had disappeared six years ago. One list was for missing kids within a fifty mile radius, a second one nation-wide. He'd already removed all non-Caucasian children from the lists, cutting them down by half. As they got more specific information, the lists could be whittled down even more.

He'd put in a written request for Agent Pettora to work the case and hopefully he could get her up to speed over the next two days. It was ironic that she was the only other agent who could tolerate the squints. He suspected it was because Pettora was a bit of a squint herself. Quiet, aloof, and, aside from her skills as an agent, she had a specialization in cryptology - a real wiz with numbers and codes. She and Bones did not get along well, much like Bones and Cam hadn't - at least not at first. They were, however, able to work together. As for the rest of the team, she and Cam had that woman in a rough-n-tuff man's world bonding thing, so they understood each other. He also thought she'd work well with Wendall...In fact, they might work a little TOO well...but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Another squint and agent pairing might make life a bit easier down the road.

Finally, he'd drawn up a request for five days sick leave starting Wednesday. He figured by then he'd know how much emergency leave and/or vacation days he'd need to ask for.

Now he is home, exhausted. Still, he knows there's still one more thing for him to do. As he tosses his jacket on the couch and undoes his tie, his eyes are trained on the phone Hannah gave him. The one Bones told her he wanted. It doesn't seem right for him to make the call on that phone. Sighing, he sits down on his couch and rustles through his jacket to pull his cell from the inside pocket. His thoughts become questions. Suddenly he isn't sure of the time difference and wonders if it's still too early.

He's stalling, and he knows it. The time differences are ones he'd gotten used to over the last few months because she was so often overseas. It's early-morning there and she's probably sitting having her coffee.

Hannah. He thinks about how miserable he'd been in Afghanistan, and how willing she'd been to cheer him up. Gratitude is not love, however, and their entire relationship was based on it: her, grateful for her rescue, him, for all the attention. He should have never gone over there in the first place. Certainly he'd have been better off. As for her coming here...he'd felt guilty and flattered that she'd done it, and lost in his own world of hurt and anger about Bones' abandonment.

She hadn't really, but that's what it had felt like when he hadn't heard from her. Thinking about it now, it occurs to him that she never had contacted him while away before. Nor had he given her any contact information. They'd had no talk about promising to write or e-mail, just that they would meet in a year. Sure, she could have called around to find out about how to reach him. However, he could have done the same. She'd been so puzzled by him being upset over her not contacting him. Looking at it now, thinking about the way her mind works, it probably never occurred to her that he wanted to keep in touch. After all, he'd never asked.

Thinking about this is _still_ stalling. Bones is lying in a coma, and the only thing that matters now is being there for her when she wakes up. He'd told her 30, 40, 50 years. It's time to show that he meant it and he can't do that if Hannah is still in his life. He flips open his phone, scrolls to her name, and hits dial.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

It is done. Not exactly what he'd expected. She'd been upset about Bones being hurt, buthad quickly made it clear she couldn't fly home right then. That made it a bit easier.

"I don't think we're working, Hannah. I don't think we _can_ work."

She'd laughed it off at first, made some comment about how well they'd worked right before she'd left for the airport. He'd stayed silent.

"Seeley?"

"There's more to a relationship than sex, Hannah...we don't want the same things."

She'd been quiet for a moment, "You've known I'm not the marrying kind, Booth."

"Yes, but you also aren't really the relationship kind either. You "love" having me around to have sex with - when you're around."

"It's more than just sex, Seeley. We have a good time, lots of laughs. And it's awesome sex."

He didn't smile to himself as she tried to make light of things. How had thought this was love?

"I need more than that."

There was a long silence.

"I'll pack up my stuff when I get back."

"Okay."

"It's been fun, Seeley."

He did smile a bit then, "Yeah. It was fun."

He'd hung up the phone, and, just like that, it was over. He leans back on his couch and sighs. Breakups should have some tinge of sadness - even if you're the one to end it - but all he feels is relief.


	11. Drifting

Temperance feels happy, yet curious. Everything is white, or there just _is_ whiteness, because there really isn't any particular thing. She's not even sure what a 'thing' is or why that...word (?), popped into her head. 'Words are how human's think, Temperance.'

The answer is from herself...to herself. Self...Temperance. Now she sees...an arm, a leg...the terms pop into her mind (?) Delineating from the whiteness, her body (?) is drifting. She drifts peacefully. She could stay like this forever.

Booth. The form appears suddenly, as does the name to call it, call him. She can see his face (?), yes, his face, his eyes. She is drawn to him, and quickly entwined. Falling into his eyes she feels bliss, beyond peace. His mouth touches hers, a kiss. A kiss light and then strong, heat. Hands on her body, his body inside hers, hers enveloping his, melding to ecstasy. His voice echoes through her mind as he starts to fall into the ecstasy with her. "Don't leave me, Bones. Please don't leave me!"

His desperate sadness is the first sense of pain she's felt. She melts deeper into him, around him, "I can't leave you. You're a part of me, inside me, holding me. Just don't let me go."

"Never, Bones. I am not letting go."

"I hope so..." Waves of pleasure flash through them, like a lighting storm, cries, loud like thunder, soothing peace like steady gentle rain.

Love. The word seems to echo all around.

Booth's eyes snap open. He is sweating profusely, and wrapped around his pillow, disoriented by its texture not being Temperance's soft body and silky hair. After a moment or so, he feels where he is, alone, in his bed, with sticky wet boxers. Shame fills his mind as realizes he's had a wet dream (which hasn't happened since high school) about Bones while she's lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life.

Yet, something about it had felt so real. Sex, but not. His memories aren't of her body exactly, but he'd been inside her, a part of her, and she a part of him. "Just don't let me go." Her words echo in his mind. He glances at the clock. It's 6:15am. Early, but he figures the hospital can deal with it. He gets out of bed and heads to the shower. The case can wait. Right now, all that matters is that he hold on to Bones.

B&B&B&B

I realize this is a short chapter. I kept going back to it, but nothing else felt right with it. I should update quickly, though, as I've had all these ideas that didn't fit here. Thanks for sticking with it. :)


	12. Out of the Mist

Out of the Mist

Angela never thought anything could come close to how scared and helpless she'd felt when she realized the Gravedigger had Jack and Bren. She'd been wrong. As she watches Bren's chest rise and fall in rhythm with the machine giving her breath, she wants to rip it from the wall and breath for Bren instead. At least then she'd be doing something. When the Gravedigger had then, there'd still been things that she could DO to help.

Yet, a year from that they'd broken up... and then, after things with Roxie had ended, after her self-imposed celibacy, she'd let her pride land her in the arms of the first handsome hunk she could find...and not because he hadn't loved Jack. So much wasted time... She watched Brennan being breathed and prayed her best friend would wake up and give Booth the second chance Jack had given her.

They would know something today. Today the coma-inducing drugs were gradually being pulled from Bren's system. Booth was turning over the last of his casework to Pettora and was due at hospital in less than an hour. Yesterday she'd walked in to find Pettora at the doorway, watching Booth watch Brennan. The agent looked wistful. Ang hadn't realized the female agent was aware of her arrival, but then she'd surprised Angela with her words.

"I don't think I've ever had a man look at me that way."

Angela had quickly rolled her eyes. Like, seriously? Who cared? But then Pettora's tone of voice caught up to Angela's perception. She sounded observational, not jealous. Pettora's next words confirmed that the issue wasn't jealousy, but they still surprised her.

"He was looking at her like that three years ago."

"Yeah...I know."

Pettora looked at Angela then. "Is she still clueless?"

Angela had hesitated, and Pettora kept going. "I got her; she understands dead bodies not living people, so she couldn't tell, but Booth's one of the best at figuring people out, how could he not know she was in love with him? This - "

Pettora had made a vague gesture towards Brennan & Booth.

"- makes no sense. "

Booth had turned around then, which kept Angela from replying. Still, the conversation had given her a new respect for the female agent. Pettora was cool and professional with Booth. There was nothing in her demeanor that let on that she knew Booth's feelings for Brennan were more than work partners. Yet, Angela had heard the sadness and exasperation in Pettora's voice. Apparently being underestimated was part of what made a good agent.

"How's she doing?"

Booth's voices startles her out of her thoughts. Apparently sneaking up on people is also a part of agent training.

"No changes yet."

Booth nods, but his worry is obvious.

"They said it would be a few hours Booth. It's not even one yet.

"Yeah. Right...it's just been an hour."

His face tries to look hopeful, but it's not very successful.

"I'm scared, too, Booth, but I've got to believe -"

" - If she doesn't wake up she will know that you love her. She will have massive amounts of evidence that you love her. Me..."

"Booth, don't."

"Her last memories are of a man that gave up on her, who moved on, who treated her like a freak, who -"

"Stop it!" Angela whispers fiercely. "Her last memories are whatever we say in this room, the last things she hears - awake or not. So, just, stop."

He looks sufficiently mollified, so Angela smiles gently.

"Why don't you tell her about how much you don't miss your soon-to-be ex."

A sudden bright smile crosses Booth face. "Oh, she's knows. She knows that I am a single man. Right Bones?"

Angela's eyes widen in surprise, "You dumped her over the phone?"

"Yeah. Not the best way, but it - "

" - Had to be done." Angela echoes Booth's statement, and with a grin high-fives him. "Good job, Studly."

"I had to, Angela."

"Because you love Brennan."

"With everything I've got."

Angela gets up slowly, grateful taking Booth's hand to help her.

"You just sit here and keep telling her that...so she knows that she's waking up to YOU."

Booth nods, even while wishing he had Angela's assurance that Temperance will wake up and be okay.

Angela must have brushed out Temperance's hair, because it lays sleek and smooth beneath her head, fanning like a dark angel's wing against the pillow. Even with the various blood transfusions she 's still too pale, but it's better than it's been. Unconsciously he reaches out and brushes his fingertips against her cheek.

"Temperance."

The whisper leaves his lips unaware. He closes his eyes, remembering holding her in his dreams. The dream she wrote, the dreams he remembers... He opens his eyes.

"I'm not a writer like you, Bones...I don't know if I can give you a story the way you gave me. So, I'm just, I'm just gonna tell the story I WISH were true, okay?"

Brushing a fallen lock of hair back from her face, he begins.

"I wish that I'd had the guts to just say what I wanted that night. Actually, I wish I'd kept my mouth shut just then, instead of listening to Sweets. It's not the kid's fault that I let'm push me into having that conversation. I mean, I'm a grown man who KNOWS you, hell just knows better in general. Right after reliving the disaster we had the first time we tried getting together - not the time to ask said woman out. Just, no. Yet, there I was, putting you on the spot. "

He looks down at her still face and let himself take in her beauty, tuning out the sound of the machines breathing for her, monitoring her heart. Her lashes are dark above her cheeks, her lips full and pink; she's a sleeping angel. A soft smile crosses his face, her beauty had always captivated him this way. The purity of it. People could say what they'd like about beauty being only skin deep...maybe what THEY called beauty: that stupid golden ratio thing Bones said Hannah possessed, a grouping of attributes that were pleasing to the eye. Lots of women have it. Hannah DOES, Cam does. Hell, every woman he's ever been with has it. Temperance does too, but it's not, he realizes, what makes her so extraordinarily beautiful. It's her heart-light. He smiles at that as he takes her hand and links his fingers through hers.

"You would SO be arguing with me if you know what I was thinking, Bones. You would say hearts don't have light and the body isn't see-through. And then I would have to explain that there IS a glow that comes from pure goodness. That's why when women get pregnant there is a GLOW and people notice the difference. You have that glow, Bones. You just do. It's in your eyes, even when you're mad..."

Unbidden, the memory of that first major fight flashes through his mind. She'd been so furious and he'd been infuriated because she'd been mad for days and he couldn't figure out WHAT had her so pissed off lately. Hell, she'd been the one who'd left him hot and bothered...

"You know, for all of Sweets psychobabble, he never even asked about how we got from getting along so well to the mess we ended up with. It still makes no sense to me. Not that it matters - because we ARE going to be together regardless, Bones. I hope you believe me, but if not I _will _be spending the rest of my life proving how much I love you. I'm just wondering what it was we missed then, what was the disconnect that's kept us...from what we've both wanted...

…Anyway, what I was getting at, about that night on the steps. Since I DID let Sweets push me, I wish I'd really listened to you, Bones. If I had listened...I would have heard you loved me. I would have heard that I jumped too fast and scared you and I never would have said you were right. You WERE NOT right, Bones.

What I wished, Temperance...I wish I had looked at you and smiled. I wish I'd seen the love in your eyes and realized talking about 30 - 40 year relationships that weren't us wasn't the best thing. I wish I'd joked about forgetting 30-40 years but to just think about what it would be like to go celebrate after closing a case by going home and making love, or to de-stress in the middle of a tough case with a bubble bath for two.

I would have put those pictures in your mind and told you not to answer me, just to know that I'd like those things with you. Because, I know you. Every time we've been direct and concrete with each other about things that scare you, you go think about it...and eventually come around.

By the way, I still want those things with you. Don't think I'm just running my mouth, hoping the sound will wake you up. I mean, I do want you to wake up, but I mean everything I'm saying.

I told you yesterday that Hannah is out of my life now. She always was the consolation prize, baby. She always was. I wish I'd never met her. I really do. She wasn't a bad person, but she kept me from dealing with what I really wanted, which was you. I mean, I put my life on the line every day for my country, but go running off because the first time I tell you how I really feel about wanting an "us" you didn't just fall into my arms? ...It was a cowardly thing for me to do, Bones."

At first he thinks the slight pressure against his hand is just his imagination. But then he hears the beeping heart monitor speeding up, and the breathing machine. Her head is twisting against the pillow, and then her eyes snap open.

"NURSE!"

Booth's yell was barely out of his mouth before the nurse came rushing in.

Brennan looks terrified to Booth. She's got a death grip on his hand while the other reaches blindly towards her throat.

"Sir, I need you out the way!"

Brennan seems to get more agitated by those words and swipes at the nurse.

"Easy, baby, easy," Booth crouches himself down in his chair so the nurse can hopefully work over him. "Shhh...it's okay, Bones, she's gonna get that stuff off...easy..."

After a minute Brennan stops thrashing and the nurse can take the breathing tube out. Brennan's baby blues never leave Booth's face.

Booth watches the panic drain from her, unaware that he's tearing up.

"There you go, Sweetie, all done. The doctor's on his way, okay?"

Brennan glares at the nurse's slow exaggerated speech, and Booth nearly laughs aloud. Bones is definitely BACK.

She watches the nurse leave and then weakly tugs on Booth's arm. She is teary-eyed, yet determined. Booth leans down closer to her, because she obviously has something to say.

"You. Are not. A coward."

[center]B&B&B&B[/center]

So, this is coming close to wrapping up. I admit, it's hard going in and working with B&B when the show is...what it is now. But they deserve some AU's where they can be what they used to be on tv. I hope I'm giving them a little of that.


End file.
